


Huntik - to the Titans realm

by ScarShawn1



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantastic, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarShawn1/pseuds/ScarShawn1
Summary: this story takes after the end of season 2, Sophie's life is in danger, an old enemy is about to return, and help comes from someone that everyone has forgotten, and what his connection to Lok's family, and to Dante's personal life and Zhalia's past. this is part 1 of 2 (not meaning two chapters)
Relationships: Cathy Lambert/oc, Sophie Casterwill/Lok Lambert, Zhalia Moon/Dante Vale
Kudos: 1





	Huntik - to the Titans realm

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of Huntik those own be it, the rightful owner
> 
> I own only of few characters that will appear in my story Huntik - to the Titans realm

Chapter 1 Return of the Shield Part.

This is two days before Sophie Casterwill's 18th birthday, and Lok is looking to buy her a special gift because soon it's their anniversary too, and he has no idea what to buy for her. He's also very worried about her lately, In China, and in a mission in China confirmed all the concerns he had before the mission, and after the big battle against the spiral.

Flashback: (a week ago)

Location: China.

Time: 12:45 pm.

Lok, Sophie, Zhalia, and Dan comb the Great Wall of China to look for the secret passage that will take them to the cave of the legendary Titian of the Defense Defender.

Dan: "Lok, will you remind me again, why are we in this heat trap?" Lok Sophie and Zhalia looked at Dan and began to laugh at his statement that the place was like a brown trap.

"Well, if you think this is a 'heat trap' we'll see you in the Sahara Desert in mid-August at noon, and there's not a cloud in the sky, it's a 'heat trap,'" Lok said.

"Well, I did not ask for the broad explanation, just the details of our mission." Dan says barking, "Okay, okay just a second where's this card?" Lok asked as he digs into his briefcase,

"Okay, I've found it, the mission: to return the legendary Titian of Defense Defender, that's no more details about the mission or the Titian, is not that wired?" He turned to Sophie in the hope that she might know something,

Sophie thought of the mission and the Titan, but she did not remember having a mention of them, "Lok, that is really strange..." Before Sophie could finish her sentence, everything went black and Sophie fainted.

Zhalia was close to Sophie and catch her, before Sophie fell from the top of the wall to its bottom, "Hey Sophie, do you hear me, Sophie?" Zhalia asked the girl, and Sophie did not answer her,

Zhalia quickly checked Sophie's pulse and she panicked and shouted, "Lok we have to take Sophie to the hospital, her pulse really weak, and she barely breathes!" She said, Frightened, Lok was very stressed but trying to keep his cool in order not to fool around when Sophie's life is in danger,

"Dan, Zhalia, take Sophie to the car quickly, and we'll go to the city hospital, Dan, give me your phone," Lok asks, Dan throws his cell phone at Lok. "Who are you calling Lok?"

"To Dante, I want a seeker to check Sophie as soon as possible." He said while Dan and Zhalia put Sophie in the backseat and Lok sat down next to Sophie and put her head on his knees and dialed the number, and wait for a few minutes.

"Danta, I need you to come to China with a medical seeker to check on Sophie," "I think the Casterwill have a few, why did something happen to Sophie?"

"I have a theory that relates to something that happened in the battle against the professor, I will tell you that you will come, I will ask Zhalia to bring you as soon as you land." And hung up.

Lok looks at Sophie with great concern, Dan, and Zhalia look at Lok and Sophie anxiously, Dan cannot stand the silence and the first one to speak,

"Do you mind sharing Sophie's condition, or what is the cause of it, you're not the only one who cares about her, you know she like a sister to me," Dan said frankly,

Zhalia who was driving, nodding in agreement with Dan, but she saw Sophie more as a good friend than a sister, but still worried about her.

Lok looked at Dan and Zhalia took a deep breath and answered, "Zhalia, do you remember fighting against the professor, and Sophie came before us and stood against him alone?"

"Yes, Dante told me what happened, so?"

"Sophie lost all logical thinking and used the ability that when she sacrifices half of her life force to strengthen her powers and do not forget that she called Phoenix twice. I'm afraid she's used most of her life force. "

Zhalia and Dan were in shock from what they ear, and most of the journey went quietly until Dan asked Lok, "I know it may be a goofy question, but a life force is not something that can be renewed or something like that?"

Lok looks at him from the question. "No, the life force cannot be renewed, but maybe a medical seeker from the Casterwill can do something, I do not know what to do, we'll have to wait for them to come." He said in utter despair.

Zhalia did not like Lok's despair, it sounded to her like Lok had lost all hope for Sophie, " Hey, I do not want to hear you like that. Do you understand? Sophie is a strong girl, she will pass it with your help, and also ours." Zhalia said, hoping she'd managed to cheer him up a little.

Lok smiled at Zhalia's words, he knew she was right, they and especially himself would do anything for Sophie. "Thank you Zhalia,"

he said quietly, and Zhalia heard him and smiled to herself. The rest of the journey passed quietly and they reached the hospital.

"Help! We need help right here!" Lok shouted after they entered the hospital, one of the nurses motioned to the others to fetch a bed and call the other doctor.

After the nurses brought Sophie into an empty room, the doctor came in. "nurse, I want blood pressure, connect her to an ECG, now you three, tell me what exactly happened to the patient,"

"Her name is Sophie Casterwill, and she fainted while we were traveled on the Great Wall." Dan said before nither Lok or Zhalia had enough time to say something, "What? It takes you too long to talk." Dan said as Lok or Zhalia had looked at him, after a few minutes of waiting,

One of the nurses went to the doctor with some of the results of Sophie's tests, "Well, the good news is, she's not dehydrated or something dangerous like that." The doctor said after reviewing the results report, "So what's the bad news?" Zhalia asked the doctor,

Although she does not know how to help Lok with the answer to the question, the doctor rubbed his throat before answering,

"The bad news is that we didn't find out what's wrong with her, and I want to keep her here for the upcoming time, I will give you time alone to tell her family, and if need to to make the difficult decisions, now if you excuse me. " The doctor left the room to go to a new call.

"Lok ..." Zhalia began, "Can you please leave me with Sophie alone, please?" Lok cut her off and sat down in the chair beside Sophie's bed and held her hand.

Zhalia sighed and signal to Dan to come out with her. "So what's Zhalia now?" Dan asked after they left the room, Zhalia looked at Luke before she closed the door.

"Right now, we gave Lok the time to process this all, and we'll have to wait for Dante to come, all right?" Zhalia answered. Zhalia knows her answer did not really calm Dan.

"Come on, let's look at the food here better than the last hospital we stayed in, and you can tell me how your brother is." Dan had smiled at her, talked about his brother always helping him cheer up, that they had come to the cafeteria,

Dan had ordered him rice with vegetables and boiled meat, and Zhalia had ordered steamed vegetables and chicken with honey Dan also began to tell about his brother's progress with Dante.

Dan also told Zhalia that he wanted to leave the group and go on with his brother to missions when he going to finished with Dante.

Zhalia reminded Dan that when his brother finish ends his treatment with his brother, that did not mean that he will be mentally prepared to go on field missions, but she would be happy to go with them on some missions at first.

After Zhalia and Dan had finished eating, they ordered something to Lok to eat. After they took the order, Zhalia and Dan returned to the room Sophie was in.

They noticed a strong green glow glowing from the door. Zhalia and Dan ran into the room where Sophie was, the moment that Zhalia opens the door the green glow begins to glow so strong that it blinded everyone in the room, and disappeared as if it had never been there.

"What was it just now?" Dan asked as he opened his eyes and black dots dancing in his eyes,

"I do not know, but you have to check on Lok and Sophie," Zhalia said as she starts to rub her eyes. She also sees the black dots dancing.

After a few seconds of rubbing their eyes, Dan went to Lok and shook him, "Lok, hey Lok, wake up already," Dan said, Lok, slowly starting to wake up, then in a panic, "Sophie !" Lok said how he got up quickly and held his amulet ready.

"Lok calm down … Wait what exactly happened?" Dan asked confusedly. Lok took a few deep breaths and sat back on the chair, massaging his head, "Lok what happened here?" Zhalia asked while she put her hand on The back of the chair Lok is sitting in.

"I was talking to Sophie to try and hoping that maybe she would wake up, but I was in the middle of my sentence, because somewhere the room began to glow in the green glow of emerald and I saw some figure in the middle of the glow, but the glow strengthened until it dazzled it lasted a few minutes until you arrived," Lok said as he lowered his head.

Zhalia and Dan exchanged glances, "Do you think it might have been a Titan, and yet what kind of Titan can do such a thing?" Dan asked aloud, "Not that I know anyway, maybe Dante knows," Zhalia said,

Zhalia's phone rang "Hello?" Zhalia answered. "Yes, Dante, okay, call me when you land, goodbye." Zhalia hung up, Dan and Lok looked at her.

"You know it was Dante, he comes with one of the Casterwill here so he can check Sophie and see what the situation is ..." Zhalia was interrupted by nurses who walked in quickly and accompanied the Doctor,

The doctor began examining Sophie's pupils and one sister was checking the ECG, and another was checking her blood pressure. Lok Zhalia and Dan were surprised at what had just happened. The Doctor, before looking at the three, took the distress button from Sophie's hand.

"There is a special reason that your unconscious friend was pressing for a few minutes on the distress button?" The doctor asked Lok, Zhalia, and Dan who were surprised that the distress button was at all in Sophie's hand.

None of them answered the doctor and he sighed. "Well, her condition is still the same, which is not good or bad news. "The doctor said the way he got and looked at the results the nurses showed him and told him.

After he asked them not to go to press for a long time on the button, the doctor and the nurses left the room, Zhalia, Lok, and Dan sighed and each one sat down in the chair, Lok sat next to Sophie again, Zhalia and Dan sat down opposite him,

"Well, when Dante comes, we'll see what's going on," Zhalia said the two boys nodded their heads in agreement. Zhalia brought Lok the food and made him eat.

After a few hours the flight, Dante and the Casterwill who accompanied him, arrived at the airport of China, "Christopher, are you sure your guy can help Sophie?" Dante asked Christopher Casterwill.

Christopher looked at Dante smiling. "yes, Ron is one of the best doctors we trust and the Casterwill rely on very few doctors among ordinary people and seekers. "

Dante nodded in agreement, and after they took a taxi to the hospital, Dante text to Zhalia that they were on their way to the hospital, and that they would be there in about ten minutes, and that she would wait for them at the entrance.

After a message was sent, Dante received a message from an unknown number: 'make sure that Sophie comes to your home in Venice, do not trust the Casterwill, with this message attached the documents that allow you to take her with you without them being able to resist. Ron,' Dante was very surprised by the announcement and did not really understand what she meant.

The taxi stopped at the entrance to the hospital street. The driver told them there was a traffic jam, and it would take a long time for them to take care of it, so it was better for them to get down here. The driver also directed them to the hospital entrance.

While Dante and Christopher were walking, Dante sent a message to Zhalia waiting for them at the entrance to the hospital to save time while searching for the room before Dante put his laptop back in his pocket.

"Hey, Danta can I call from you to Ron, to make sure he's on the way where we'll take Mrs. Sophie," Christopher asked, Dante, nodded and gave Christopher the phone,

Christopher dialed the number and waited a few minutes before answering the other side of the conversation. Christopher began to speak Hebrew,

a language that Dante could not speak or understood, but he knew that Zhalia knew fluent Hebrew, and a good thing he turned on the app to record conversations,

Before he met Christopher so that Christopher's first conversation with Ron was also recorded.

After a few minutes of conversation on the phone, Christopher hung up on Christopher's tone of voice, Dante concluded that the conversation was not going well.

"Is there any problem with Ron, Christopher?" , Dante asked Christopher, as Christopher handed Dante his phone back, "No, everything is well. Everything is ready for Mrs. Sophie's arrival."

After another 10 minutes of walking, Dante and Christopher arrived at the hospital and saw Zhalia waiting for them at the entrance. " Zhalia this is Christopher Casterwill, Christopher this is Zalia Moon." Dante introduced one to the other.

"The famous Zhalia Moon this is my honor to meet you, I must say the stories about you do not do justice to you, once you meet you in reality," Christopher said as he shook hands with Zhalia.

"Thanks, I think, Dante, I need to talk to you in private." Zhalia said she was looking at Dante," Well, just show me the way to Mrs. Sophie's room please." Christopher asked Zhalia to direct him to Sophie's room.

"Well, what happened, Zhalia?" Dante asks when Christopher had gone, Zhalia sighed. "There was a kind of strange incident with Sophie. I'll explain it to you later. Do you trust this guy Dante?" Zhalia asked,

and looked at the direction Christopher had gone. "Not exactly, even the doctor who is fixed for Sophie did not exactly give me the feeling that I could be trusted him. I have two calls on the phone that Christopher did to this doctor, but the conversation was in Hebrew, so… "

Zhalia sighed and smiled." Give me the phone. "Dante smiled and gave her his cell phone." You want to what!" They heard Lok yelling from Sophie's room, "I will go to see what is going on there." Dante said, while Zhalia put the headphones on and turned on the recording.

Dante enters Sophie's room and saw Dan holding Lok from attacking Christopher. "Lok calm down, now Christopher will start explaining why Lok wants to attack you," Dante asked, looking at Christopher.

Christopher fixes his shirt. "I just told your guy that you no longer need to worry anymore about lady Sophie, and that you will no longer see her, she's only needed to be with her family, not with the horns,

and certainly not with your irresponsible guy," Christopher said and pointed to Lok, Lok got mad and tried to attack Christopher again, but this time Dante stopped him,

"Relax Lok," Dante said and noticed Lok's eyes were green for a moment and then returned to their usual color, Lok took a deep breath and moved back.

Zhalia went back to the room, she went to Dante and whispered something in his ear, Dante smiled at what he had heard and turned to Christopher,

but before Dante could speak, the doctor treating Sophie nervously entered the room. "What's wrong with you People? This is a hospital, for the Buddha's sake, and you'll start to behave accordingly. "

"Excuse me for this Dr., I'm Christopher Casterwill, I come on behalf of Mrs. Sophie's brother, to bring her home in Europe," Christopher told the doctor. The doctor looked at Christopher still piss off.

"You know this is the second time today that I hear that name of your's Mr. Casterwill, but I have been told that my patient's brother is below the legal age here, so he has no legal shifts here."

Christopher's gaze changed from calm to nervous as the doctor spoke, "What?!" The doctor ignored him and looked at the company that had brought Sophie to the hospital, "and I was told she was working under Dante Weil's team, do I say that right?"

"Dante Vale, and that's me." Denta corrected the doctor, "Ok, do you have the documents for me?" The doctor asked, Dante, took his phone back from Zalia, and opened the file that Ron sent him, "those?" Dante presented the documents from his mobile to the doctor.

The doctor looked at the papers over the phone and nodded, "Yes you can take her to your home for further treatment with her private doctor, and frankly I'm pretty surprised that Ron has patients." The doctor said that as he gives back the phone to Dante, Christopher remained quietly as he tries not to start a battle inside the hospital.

"What do you know about Ron, Doctor?" Dante asked, "Not much except that he has a name in the medical world." The doctor was interrupted by a declaration that he had called him into another room.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more other patients to examine, and I hope we will not hear another noise from you." The doctor left the room.

There was silence in the room. Christopher was the first to try to talk but was interrupted by Dan. "So can we take her back to your home now?" Dante looked at Dan and then at Zalia. She nodded in agreement."

According to the documents you received from Ron, Dante, you are responsible for Sophie, legally by Ron." Christopher folded his hands into fists with fury,

"Zhalia go to the reception desk, and see when we can leave with Sophie," Dante said, and Zalia went out to the reception desk. "Dan, you will look for a taxi that can take us all to the airport together." Dan nodded to Dante and left the room.

Dante looked at Lok and then at Christopher. "I hope there will not be any problems with you Christopher. Sophie comes with us, whether you want it or not."

Christopher frowned and said nothing, "and Lok Sophie's gonna be all right, so don't worry." Dante turned to Lok.

Lok nodded and did not take his eyes off Christopher. After a few minutes, Zhalia returned with Sophie's pass. She also brought a wheelchair to Sophie, which was easy to move,

when they met Dan at the hospital parking lot and a big taxi was waiting for them. The flight back to Venice.

Christopher was quite all the way and was busy with his phone, which worried Dante and the rest, but they parted as soon as they landed in Venice. Christopher simply left without a word.

(End of flashback)

Location: Venice, Italy

Time: 13:30 pm

Lok continued to walk around the Venice market to find a gift for Sophie. He stopped at a handmade jewelry stand before Lok went on to the next stall.

Someone had touched his shoulder. He turned to see who it was. Lok saw a guy about 40 years old, He had a short black hair, the guy was wearing a tourist shirt that said 'Love Italy', his pants are long, he wore sunglasses and a hat, the guy was shaved, and he had bags of clothes.

"Excuse me but what are the chances that you speak English?" The guy asked his voice and mentions the sound of something hoarse drop, "I know English how can I help you?" Lok asked the guy smiled "Thank God you're the guy who knows how much I ask, I'm looking for this address." The guy took out a note and gave it to Lok.

Lok recognized the address, "I know where it is, but why are you looking for the place?", Lok asked curiously, "I have a patient there waiting for me." The guy said, "Are you, Ron?" Lok asked in surprise, "Yes, can you show me the way over there please?" Ron asked, Lok, nodded, and motioned for Ron to come with him.

After a few minutes of walking, Lok and Ron arrived at Dante's house. Lok came in first. He saw Dante is busy on his computer about the jobs he had, and Zhalia read a book on the couch when she was lying on it.

Zhalia looked at the man who came after Luke, "Lok who is your new friend?" Zhalia put her book on the coffee table, Danta stopped his work and looked at the door, Ron looked at them all,

"Hello I'm Ron, I'm the one who sent you those documents Mr. Dante Wale." Ron put the bags down from his right hand and put her to squeeze Dante's hand.

Dante shook Ron's hand and suddenly Dante felt a sudden tiredness. "Sorry about that," Ron said as soon as Danta passed out on the floor, Zhalia came to summon one of her amulets, but Lok stopped her, she looked to his eyes were poor green, suddenly Zhalia began to feel tired,

"Again sorry about this, but I need you to sleep for a few hours until I finish treatment," Ron said Zhalia before she fell asleep on the floor, Ron took an amulet ring (like the legendary),

and looked at Lok," Defender, get out from the child and make him sleep." Lok was all glowing green, a second later, the glow was standing next to Lok, and at that moment a creature a little bigger than Lok appeared,

wearing green armor and his hands looking like two stone walls, Defender put his hand on Lok, and Lok fell on the floor asleep.

"Make sure that the entrance to the house and the top floor are well protected and then you go to the girl's room," Ron said to the creature while he went up to the room where Sophie is, with the bags of clothes he bought.

After two minutes Defender appeared in Sophie's room without his hands, Ron looks at the girl and sighed, "Poor girl has a whole life ahead of her." Ron said,

rubbing his hands, he looked at the creature, and the creature nodded that he understood what Ron wants him to do, Defender began to glow brightly in green,

"Well, it's time to bring two lives back here," Ron said, putting one hand on Sophie's head and the other hand into the whirlpool that had come from Defender.

end chapter one


End file.
